A strange high school
by bottleau
Summary: Well this is a strange school we all go to. Succubi, Incubi, Empaths, and a whole host of other things in this world. Some are dangerous and some aren't.


**Hello so before we begin i'll just put a key here.**

"this is talking"

' _this is thought_ '

 **That was easy. Anyway enjoy and please leave constructive criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own kingdom hearts. I own the story and the oc's.**

* * *

A strange high school

Let me tell you about the high school I go to because it's an interesting place.

First my name. I am Nicholas ichibana. I also have another name that only my brother and sister know is mine. That name is 'the supplier'. Basically I can get whatever you want for a price. Take for example yuffie kanaka. She has an ongoing supply request.

You know the best part about me is I don't ask questions.

Though I do answer them in a roundabout fashion.

There are some people in this world who aren't human. I know that tifa Lockhart is a darkin for example.

Well I should tell you about my family.

My father was an empath who left when I was 14 and my mother was a succubus who left us when I was 4 but secretly returned every night from when I was 10 to when I was 12.

My brother, Daniel ichibana aged 17, and my sister, Joule ichibana aged 14, are both empaths while I am a inccubus.

Empaths are simple in that they feed on emotion and their eyes change color based on their current emotions.

Inccubi on the other hand feed on sexual interaction and have piercing red eyes.

Let me tell you about my 16th birthday cause that's a good starting point.

* * *

*two years ago*

' _Seven o'clock exactly. I am getting very good at this_.'

So I went to the bathroom to shower but on the way I did not turn on any lights because I could see just fine.

When I got to the bathroom I turned on the light and it hurt my eyes so I turned it off.

' _Oh yeah. I'm 16 now so my eyes have changed to have better night vision but I need to confirm this_.' And I switch on the light but not before lowering the output.

I looked in the mirror and there they were. Piercing red eyes.

So I had my shower and went to go make breakfast.

Not too long after I started I kind of sensed joule coming down the stairs as quietly as she could.

"You know if you and Daniel wanted to surprise me by making breakfast you kind of need to be up before me."

"How did you know we were here?" Asked Joule, pouting.

"I knew you were there but not Daniel." I answered.

"Now come help me." I continued.

"What are you making?" My brother asked.

"Breakfast. Full English." I quickly answered.

So we ate breakfast and I tried to not stare at joule but it was hard.

"Damn these inccubus hormones." I mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Joule asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

After breakfast I opened my presents and they were rather varied from a simple mask to a large Lego set. But there was one present which was odd given the fact that it didn't say who sent it. When I opened it I saw it was a pair of close fitting sunglasses.

"Thanks mum." I said.

"How are you sure it's from mum?" Asked Daniel.

"I just do." I answered.

So after that I went out wearing my new sunglasses. I definitely thought that they were nice and they protected my eyes from the bright light while hiding my eyes. I was off to meet Sora Akita, a good friend of mine but he doesn't know that I am an inccubus. He is also a darkin.

"Hey Sora." I called out.

"Hi Nick." He replied.

"So how are you."

"Good. Hey are those new sunglasses?"

"Yeah."

"They look good on you."

"Thanks."

So we hung out until he asked the inevitable question.

"So are you dating anyone?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Why not?"

"I haven't found the right girl yet."

"Ok. So how are your siblings doing."

"Their fine. Though it is a bit annoying."

"What is?"

"I am the eldest son but I know very little about what to do when they awaken."

"Oh yeah, you're human so you wouldn't know much."

"Oh well, I'll just cross that bridge when I get there."

"Right."

"Anyway it's getting late so I should get going. See you back at school."

"Same here."

So after that conversation ended I went home to make dinner.

I had decided to make sushi so I stopped off at the fishmongers to get some fresh fish.

After I made my purchase I got home to make the sushi.

So we had dinner and went to bed but after the others were asleep I snuck out.

I went to yuffie's house to feed on her. I decided that I wouldn't do much, just kissing maybe a tail insertion but when I got to her room, through the window, and got over her holding her down with my tendrils and woke her up she basically forced me to do more. It's a good thing I got her asleep before she forced me into her.

In any case I left after making sure she was asleep and returned home feeling great and quietly returned to bed.

When I woke up the next morning I realized I forgot to do something very important.

That something was cleaning up the mess we had made.

*meanwhile at yuffie's home*

"I hope our daughter is alright given she's still asleep." Said Yuffie's mother.

"Maybe you should check on her." Replied her father.

"I think I will."

When she entered yuffie's room she saw something she didn't expect.

Yuffie with her underwear sliced off and with the area near her vagina wet.

"Yuffie get up right now!" Her mother yelled.

As Yuffie awoke she had only two things on her mind.

The memory of what happened last night, and her mother yelling at her for ruining a perfectly good set of underwear. Good thing she doesn't know the truth or else she would be yelling at me even more.

* * *

*present day*

So that was my 16th birthday. Quite a day wasn't it.

So let's go back a year and really get this story going.

* * *

*one year ago*

'Another day at school, another delivery to make. Well I should put the mask on.'

At that very moment Yuffie walked in and saw my face. Bugger.

"Yuffie what are you doing here?" I asked as I tried to hide the mask.

She pinned me to the wall with ease. I guess I was really drained.

"So you're the supplier." She stated.

"I guess the secrets out so yes I am the supplier."

"You know what comes next do you."

"What do you want."

"A date."

"Alright. Tomorrow evening at my house. And don't tell any one. Not even my siblings."

"Why?"

"They'll never let me hear the end of it."

I gave her the address and left before things got any weirder.

'This could work to my advantage.'

*that evening*

"Alright you two off to bed." I said.

"But it's only five thirty." Daniel complained.

"I know." I stated.

"So why do we have to go now." Joule whined.

"Because I say so. Now go." I said with a bit of an edge on my voice.

"Fine." They both sighed.

So they went off to bed and not a minute to soon as Yuffie snuck in.

Through the front door. Which I was watching carefully.

"Try better next time." I stated.

"I wasn't trying this time." She replied.

"And what does my date want for dinner?"

"Burgers."

"Very well."

So I went to the kitchen to make dinner for the two of us.

After we had dinner we started talking about random things.

"Hey I'm going to go get into something more comfortable." She said.

"Bathroom is just down the hall. First door on the left."

"Thanks."

' _If she's doing what I think she's doing then this is going to be a fun night_.'

In this case she meant getting completely naked. Needless to say I was surprised.

"Y-Yuffie." I stammered.

"Like what you see." Said Yuffie in a seductive tone.

Then she pushed me on to the couch that I had turned into a makeshift bed.

"A-aren't we g-going a b-b-bit to fast." I stammered quickly losing control of myself.

"We're going at the speed I like." She said.

Then she started kissing me rather passionately and I couldn't keep my eyes normal anymore. It was at this point she realized that she was on a date with an inccubus.

I saw her eyes widen at the sight of mine and she pulled away rather quickly.

"So now you know my other secret. Relax I'm not going to hurt you." I said

Then I realized that she seemed even more interested in jumping on me.

"You're not scared?" I asked.

"Of course not."

So then came the best night I had in a long time.

It started with kissing then we quickly moved on to pleasuring each other in other ways before finally having sex. And that final act felt amazing. Of course after that we fell asleep in each other's arms.

*the next morning*

*Joule's pov*

So the time is seven thirty and I am going to have some breakfast.

But when I entered the living room I saw something I never thought I would see this soon in my life. Nicholas and a girl naked on a couch. Needless to say I screamed.

Then I heard Daniel race down the stairs to see why I screamed.

"Joule are you ok!" He asked.

I was to shocked to say anything.

*Nicholas pov*

When I heard my sister scream I woke up with a start and saw I wasn't in my room. I was instead on the couch and I was not alone.

"Go away." I told my siblings.

So they left and I saw Yuffie waking up.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine, Just get dressed. I'll start making breakfast."

So we got dressed and I went to make breakfast.

"So why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" Daniel asked.

"Because this didn't start until Friday." I answered.

"Wait so you slept with her on your first date?"

"More like she slept with me. How's Joule?"

"I'm fine." Joule answered.

"Ok." I replied.

"So can we tell anyone?" Yuffie asked.

"Tell anyone and I'll skin you alive. You three know I can." I answered.

"Okay." They all said, a little scared.

"You know, it would look really suspicious if you snuck off to my house or vice versa, every Saturday." I told Yuffie.

"So what do you suggest." She replied.

"Ok here's the plan."

* * *

*the next friday*

"Look Nick you need to get a girlfriend soon." Sora told me.

"Why should you care." I retorted.

"Because we're your best friends." Riku told me.

Ok so Riku leonhart is kind of the opposite of sora. He is a lumen so that means light powers and his personality is a complete 180 from sora's.

"Don't worry about me." I said.

*meanwhile*

'O _k Yuffie remember the plan._ '

"Hey girls, I bet i can get a date with Nicholas." Said Yuffie.

"I bet you can't." Said Kairi.

"Watch me." Yuffie stated.

*back with Nick*

"Yuffie's right behind you Nick." Said Sora.

So i turned around and there she was.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to go on a date with you." She stated.

I thought about it for a time and then replied.

"Alright. meet me at my house tomorrow at five pm." I said.

Then she walked off with what could best be described as a silly grin on her face. Meanwhile Sora and Riku were just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What was that!?." They both asked.

"Exactly what it seemed like." I answered.

"I don't believe it. You now have a date." Riku said.

"Yes I do. This conversation is over." I said

So now I have an excuce to be with Yuffie. Next stop in this story, my first real date.

* * *

 **Ok so that is the first chapter done and dusted. Quite a haul don't you think. Anyway please R &R and i'll see you next time.  
**


End file.
